Eons
Book 1: A Strange Warrior Chapter 1 Loamtail ran, tears blinding him and his footpaws tripping over every root he came across. He had many things racing across his mind, but one thing stood out most prominently.His lost family. His troubles had started two seasons ago. He was much younger then, and less hardened by sadness. He and his sister, Leaflight, were always playing games and going on adventures. Leaflight had suggested that they go down the river, and hunt for watershrimp. Loamtail thought that the water would be to fast, but Leaflight had begged and pleaded so much that he finally gave in. They had found a nice group of shrimp, and were pulling them in when the Leaflight slipped and skidded into the water. "Leaflight!" he howled. Just then her head broke the surface of the water. She was drowning, however, and the current was dragging her down. Loamtail raced ahead of her and had soon found a inlet where he could grab her. He extended his paws to her, brut the current spun her away, and into a fallen tree. She hung there, gasping for air. "She won't live much longer in that current," Loamtail jumped, and turned to face the shrew that was standing behind him. "Help me grab her,please!" he shrieked. The shrew looked at him, eyes full of contempt. "Why should I help you? You're just a vermin. Anyway, no one can help her." Loamtail turned around, and gasped when he saw the fallen tree. "Leaflight!" he howled. How could this happen? She was there a minute ago! Loamtail raced down the river, in terror. He turned to look for her, and tripped, hitting his head on a rock. Chapter 2 After Leaflight's death, Loamtail's parents fell apart. Loamtail soon was held responsable for every aspect of daily life. He continued to hunt, and fish for a living, but he never fished in the river where Leaflight drowned. It was during one of his hunting trips that he met Darkfur and her brother. He actually had been seeing them, or rather Goldeye, from a distance for weeks now. He was watching Goldeye fish in the river when someone who had been standing beside him said "It's not polite to spy ya know. Who are cha anyway?" Loamtail turned to face the unusual fox that had been standing beside him. "My name is Loamtail, and who are you?" The fox smiled at Loamtail's casual mannor. "My name is Darkfur, and I can vanish. Watcha this!" Loamtail watched in amazement as the fox vanished into the brush. " That's amazing! How can you do that?" The fox looked at her paws modestly. "Moma tried to explain it once, but I didn't Undastand," Loamtail immedietly had another question. "Who is that?" he asked, indicating the gold fox. "Oh, thats my brotha Goldeye. Heya Goldeye come meet Loamtail!" Goldeye padded tword Loamtail and Darkfur, a lack of intrest on his face. He glaced at Loamtail, then turned the full glare of his stare on him. Loamtail felt like a insect under Goldeye's piercing stare. He was well mannered enough but there was something about him that made Loamtail nervous. The fox screamed of evil. He would be one to watch. Chapter 3 About a season had passed since Loamtail had met the foxes. That season had been one on peace and prosperity for Redwall. At the moment it was not so peaceful, however. "Donkle, Sponkle, stop pinching those pies! Sylvia, help me! These Dibbons are a nightmare to handle!" Sister Honeysuckle was at her wits end with the unruly hamster twins, Dinkle and Sinkle. Sylvia was at her side in a instant. "Noow noow yer dibb'ns, yew wodden hav bin tak'n Sista Hunnes'ckls pies wod yew? Donkle and Sponkle looked at her, the pictures of innocence. Donkle spoke first "Wot pies? We was pinchin triffle, Ouch!" Sponkle glared at her brother, who was rubbing his footpaw. "Don lisen to im. We wasen pinchin nothen." Sister Honeysuckle glaced at them her face, radiating suspicion."Oh my mistake," she cooed " Now why are your faces covered in triffle? It looks like you two need baths." Just as Honeysuckle was dragging them off for baths, Log-a-Log and his shrews burst through the gate. "We've located a vermin hoard!" Chapter 4 Sister Honeysuckle had left the Dibbuns to be bathed by Brother Harlen, and had lead the shrews to the Great Hall. They were met by Abbot Whitepaw, who had heard the news from Harlen. He wasted no time in questioning the shrews. "Where is the hoard?" "How many creatures are in it?" "Where are they headed?" These were only a few of his questions. Log-a-Log answered him calmly and slowly, much to the Abbot's frustration. "The hoard is in southern Mossflower. The number of beasts in unknown, and they seem to be staying put." "Staying put?! How could they stay put?! Vermin hoards don't stay put!" The Abbot raised a paw to stop Sylvia's outburst. "I've heard enough. Log-a-Log, pick a group of shrews. Take Sylvia with you, and got to the hoard. See if they are friendly or not. If they are not friendly, well you know what to do. This threat must be stopped!" Category:Abandoned Category:Foorocks10